Rewind
by EnigmaTwilight
Summary: Midorima committed the biggest sin of his life and he himself knew he fucked this up and yet he still let himself sink further and further. A part of him wanted to go back. A part of him pulled him from moving. He was surely in doom.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own kuroko no basuke.

This product was written under the unhealthy tempting pressure of MidoKuro

* * *

><p>"I am home." The door opened with a creak and revealed a tall green-haired man, who was in his early twenties, hand clutching onto his leather briefcase, a pokemom key chain hanging from it. The other hand reached to his tie and swiftly loosened the said object just a bit in order to take more air into his lungs. Today was a tough day. He had been running wards after wards due to the ridiculous amount of patients being charged in and being the best surgeons he was – he could accept any challenge directed to him for this title in this field – it definitely did nothing to lessen the workloads, not that he minded though since it was his work after all and a Midorima never failed to accomplish his duties and responsibilities. Well, maybe it wasn't true. He did fail in a certain area or rather to a certain person.<p>

"Welcome home, Shin kun, how was your day?" Kuroko Tetsuya, no, Midorima Tetsuya stood at the entrance and took the briefcase from the emerald-headed man. Midorima was shocked a little because he expected Tetsuya to be asleep already since it was almost three in the morning, well, maybe it wasn't the only reason. His husband had a little presence and he was famous for his misdirection skills due to his lack of presence in their basketball team when they were just middle schoolers. And trust him, he never failed to scare the shit out of everyone, excepted from Akashi, their ex basketball captain and of course the generation of miracles which was composed of a bunch of males who were unrealistically skillful in basketball despite of their young age and he and Tetsuya were parts of them. Back to the topic, even though Midorima was already used to this kind of sudden appearance, it was still hard for him to notice when he was distracted by his thoughts, well, it was not like he owned the emperor eye like Akashi.

Midorima sighed while proceeding to take off his shoes and the coat which Tetsuya took right away and now hanged neatly on a hook of the house's wall. "Seriously Tetsuya, you should stop appearing out of nowhere like that. It nearly gave me a panic attack." They had adopted the first name basis ever since they had married and now it was already third year of their marriage. Well, it was true that they started it at such a young age. But Midorima didn't encounter much inconvenience like other couples who did marry when they were young due to his ability. After all, he believed that nothing could trouble him as long as he was as precise as always and as long as he stuck to his Oha-Asa's horoscope. He was obviously not a modest person and everybody claimed that was because he spent too much of his time together with their captain who was already a seriously mentally twisted person in his own. Of course they didn't voice it out for they still wanting to live a little longer.

"I apologize." The teal-haired bo-man replied with his ever stoic face and he clearly didn't sound apologetic, though if you paid enough attention, you could see some amusements in those big sky blue eyes.

"Have you eaten already? I will go and war-"

"No, don't need. I have already eaten outside with some of my colleagues." He missed a disappointed look on the younger male's face which was immediately covered by his perfect façade.

"Is that so? Then, please go and take a bath. I have already prepared the water for you. The clean clothes are in the bathroom as well." Tetsuya pushed Midorima to upstairs with a small – strained – smile while playfully patting the taller man's butt and he got a glare for that which he shrugged it off with a chuckle.

A chair was occupied by a small figure of the teal haired man while in front of him sat various dishes which were already cold. The fluffy blue hair covered half of the face as if it was trying to conceal all the emotions that were going to leap out. However, a water trail could be seen on his face though his eyes were mostly shielded by his blue locks. Thin, pink lips curved upwards a little and they moved. "Happy birthday Tetsuya." He uttered a wish and started eating even so he was pretty much sure that most of the dishes would end up in the trash bin afterwards.

Midorima closed his eyes and let himself relaxed as the warm water soothed his sore muscles. It was undeniable that most of the fatigue came from his work but there was also another reason why his body was more tired than usual and also the main reason of him coming home late. Heck, he could already call the day off since nine at night even though he was as busy as a bee today. Well, he put extra effort into it so that he could leave earlier and good thing was today wasn't his turn for the night duty.

He knew that he should just return to home as soon as possible since it had been a long since he had a meal together with Tetsuya, let alone a proper conversation. Lately, he came home late and left early. Tetsuya would still wait no matter how late he was but there were times when he was greeted by a sleeping waited male. Well, he couldn't vlame him, heck he had no right to blame him. After all, who could wait for someone who only returned home at four every morning? And as soon as the sun hit the earth, he was already on the way to his work.

He recalled today's morning when he saw a message lying in his phone. **_I miss you_** All he saw were those words and he just poured all his energy into the day so that he could make a last minute visit. His memory recalled other things aside from that message though. The sinful, yet addictive, intoxicated relationship he had been having with a certain male for the last four months. It was wrong. He knew it was completely wrong. He knew he deserved hell for cheating on Tetsuya who was always beside him throughout his life. He knew he should be castrated for doing such unhealthy nasty thing behind his back for a person who he barely knew for five months.

He remembered the first night with the poisonous and delicious male. His rational thoughts were clouded and couldn't think straight when he saw that body writhing under him, begging him to go faster, pleading him to make him completely his, moaning and calling his name as "_Shin chan"_ like he was his dearest person, chanting how much he loved the bespectacled, green haired male, how that male clung to his body like his life depended on him. And he knew that Midorima had a husband waiting for him with freshly cooked meals at home yet he did all those dirty little things without batting an eyelash.

What a cocky bastard.

But he didn't really have a right to call him a bastard when he himself was the most selfish, hideous creature for letting that dangerous attachment blossomed to the point that he was already like a drugged man who couldn't survive without that killing thing. Where the always composed Midorima Shintarou did go was beyond his intelligence. Right now, there was only a loathsome devil that was wearing a skin of a human while pretending and acting like an awesome human which was just a bullshit. Midorima groaned when he realized his paltry, wretched life and let himself sunk to the bottom of the water.

Midorima came out of the bathroom when he finally satisfied with the bath with clothes Tetsuya had prepared for him. (He had to admit that he felt a little guilty when he could feel how Tetsuya cared for him while he was being an ass behind his back.) He went straight to the table beside their king-sized bed where his phone lied and picked it up to check something and that something which happened to be a message was lying innocently when Midorima knew that it contained the not grateful act of his in the content.

He swiped the screen off to read it and he thanked to whatever above there for Tetsuya never being a nosy creature like most of the other halves do. And came to think of it, Tetsuya never was that kind of person. He believed that it was a must to give every person a personal space and also he trusted Shintarou so much. Oh he was feeling his guilt eating up again.

He quickly shook his head and read the material. _**Thank you for your visit, Shin chan. It was delicious**._

Shintarou could feel heat crawling to his every part when he translated** it **into various things they had done tonight. He was sure that evil little thing must be smirking while sending this message to him. He groaned and buried his red face in his arm while thinking the amount of time he had to spend to get rid of this embarrassing redness.

Then, he saw the date on the device. Oh, tomorrow was his day off. Well, not really. Since it already passed four so it was today. He assumed it like that since he had already checked his schedule and it was surprisingly clean. And it was when he took notice of the date on his phone which read 1st February, 20XX. Did he forget something? It felt so wrong to see the number like that. 1st February. 1st February. 1st February. 1st February. 1st February. 1st February…

"Shit. How could I- Damn. Shintarou, go die." The said male ran a hand into his hair when he knew he had screwed a big thing up. Today was Tetsuya's birthday. No. Yesterday was. He just wanted to smash his head on the nearest wall and die with the loss of blood. How could he forget this?! If he was being guilty a while ago, now he surely felt like a horrible jerk.

He frustrately ruffled his showered hair and slumped his body into the bed. Then, he heard the door opened and his attention was shifted back to the male in front of him. The small frown on that doll like emotionless face clearly showed confusion.

"Shin kun, what are you still doing without going to bed? Do you have any notice that it already passed four in the morning? You still have to go to work after a few hours." He spoke with his still face though his tone was laced with worry. Shintarou could see wetness from both pale hands and shirt, assuming that Tetsuya must have just finished washing the dishes. He knew how much Tetsuya hated cold. Although winter was near to the end, the coldness was no kidding. He noticed how those pale hands were turning a slight blue.

He didn't answer the questions and instead he pulled the smaller male towards him while holding both pale delicate looking small hands into his larger ones. "Were you washing the dishes again? How many times should I tell you not to touch water at this godly hour? This won't do. Call a helper starting from tomorrow and don't even think about denying it. That's the final word." Shintarou scolded and efficiently shut the smaller male up when he saw the latter's attempt to retort. Now, he saw a clearly irritated male with a small pout which was can be seen only if you looked carefully. "I won't die for touching water at this you called godly hour and I would appreciate it if you stop treating me like a female and I oppose the idea of calling a helper which is I find as a waste of money, Shin kun." The teal haired male retorted with his infamous expressionless face.

"Tsk, as stubborn as ever huh Tetsuya." The conversation brought a smile to Shintarou's face and he encircled his arms loosely around Tetsuya's face while burying his face in the latter's stomach in his sitting position with Tetsuya standing in front of him. Tetsuya was warm, so warm and he wondered how a petite body like him could be this warm. Tetsuya gave a homey feeling and Shintarou felt safe. He could feel small fingers running through his still dump locks and could hear some naggings about him not drying his hair properly. He ignored and once in a while allowed himself to be spoiled from his uptight lifestyle.

"Shin kun, are you feeling unwell? You are being weird." Small hands cupped the larger male's face to face the blue orbs.

"And what gave you that idea?"

"Well, you weren't as clingy as today in the past." Few weeks were left unspoken. "Usually you just went straight to bed. Your actions led me to the conclusion that Kise kun's spirit might possess on you." Tetsuya answered with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Shintarou cringed when he was being compared with that forever idiot, Kise. That male would probably shed his crocodile tears while yelling Shintarou being mean if he could hear the thought. And another thought flashed into his mind. He had been ignoring Tetsuya? Gosh, for how long already? Maybe after all, he was even worse than Kise.

"I am sorry, Tetsuya." He saw a surprise on that pale face. He continued before the smaller one could word.

"Happy belated birthday, Tetsu." The realization hit the being wished male. Tetsuya allowed a small smile adorned on his lips. He knew Shintarou was really apologetic as soon as the taller male addressed him as "Tetsu". He always said that he disliked in calling Tetsuya like that for somehow having a similarity as that Aomine, the muscled idiot. (He didn't like to call him as Tetsuya either for having similarity with Akashi again. God, why didn't he call Tetsuya by his first name when they were still friends? Now that Kuroko Tetsuya had become Midorima Tetsuya and it was just odd to address your own husband as Kuroko. He was still regretting.)

Tetsuya knew Sintarou had a soft spot for that nickname and there were countless of times he messaged Daiki just to get to call Tetsuya as 'Tetsu' all by himself which of course ended up Aomine cursing back in tons of messages saying there was no way he would let the bespectacled, horoscopic freak like Midorima to taint his creation. After all, all the generation of miracles had some things for one Midorima Tetsuya and they wanted to cherish all the things they could about Tetsuya to themselves when they were clearly informed that they lost to Midorima. (Akashi was still unable to recover from the fact that he lost to his fellow shogi player who was always defeated by him. Poor man.) And all the miracles just wanted to wipe that stupid smirk, grin like thingy from the shooter's face when Tetsuya told them to call him as Midorima Tetsuya. And trust it, their wedding didn't end pretty normally. There were flying snacks, kicks, scissors, shouts that opposed the marriage. If only wasn't that one small glare Tetsuya gave to the crowd. It never failed to give Midorima a shiver whenever he thought about his wedding day. He seriously should have watched before he hung out with those bunch of psychos.

Back to the present. Shintarou forced himself out from the trail of thoughts and focused on that angelic face. How a male could be this beautiful was still a mystery to him.

"I know. I know you were busy and you didn't mean it. And actually a birthday means nothing. It is not a big deal." Tetsuya replied while his hand returned to the emerald green hair and lost in it.

"What are you talking about? Of course, it is very important! It's your birthday!" Shintarou said with red face while trying to avert eyes. The smaller male chuckled at his husband's never ending tsundere-ness.

"D-Don't laugh."

"I am sorry." Another chuckle escaped. "So what do you wanna do?" Tetsuya asked with clear fondness in his voice.

"I have a day off tomorrow so we are celebrating. That's final." The aquamarine haired male mumbled while pulling Tetsuya along with him, shutting the light off efficiently which was just nearby from the bed. "Now it's late and let's sleep. We still have a long day ahead." Shintarou kept the smaller male in his arms firmly with chin placed on top of the baby blue locks.

**_This was the least thing I could do for you for my sins._ **Midorima voiced in his mind. It was clear that he didn't want to stop this ugly affair thing. No, he couldn't stop. He would probably die if he did stop.

Tetsuya just hummed with appreciation and listened to his husband's beating heart and soon the breaths of the taller male went even, a sign of falling asleep. Only at that moment Tetsuya did let his face show the sadness.

Tetsuya knew. He knew that Shintarou was having an affair outside. Of course he knew. He didn't get the title of the most observant person along with Akashi for no reason. In fact, it didn't really hard to guess when a person closest to you started changing his behaviors. The constant late comings, the cold shoulders he received, the less and less intimations between them would only lead to one conclusion that Shintarou was getting bored with him. And everybody knew an affair tagged along a boring marriage.

There were times he went to the hospital to send meals just to be greeted by his husband's colleagues saying that Midorima kun already went home a few hours ago. The smell of the mixture of another foreign cologne and sex couldn't fool away with Tetsuya's sharp instincts. The small bites and kiss marks decorating his husband's body did make him go weeping for hours, days, weeks, months when it was crystal clear that it wasn't him who created those sinful arts. (He saw them accidentally when Mirorima was sleeping.) Did Midorima really think he was stupid or did he think he didn't even need to hide it from Tetsuya? More than ten times he saw a foreign number sending messages to his husband's phone and he didn't dare to look at the contents for being afraid of the things they might contain. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand if he caught his husband cheating on him. Though it was only a matter of time before he found out, after all seeing himself and just knowing merely were two different cases. He just preferred to be blindfolded from the whole truth thing.

There were millions of times Tetsuya thought of ending all these. He wanted to yell at Midorima for doing this to him. He wanted to punch and kick the life out of him for treating him like this. He wanted to throw the divorce contract right into the face of Midorima and walked out from this house without second thought. He wanted to show that he knew all these things from the beginning and that he wasn't an idiot like Midorima thought. How could he? How could he be so cruel? Midorima knew Tetsuya worshipped him. He even gave up his dream job of being a kindergarten teacher so that he could devote all of his time for Midorima. Then, why? Why did he deserve this kind of treatment? Did he do something so wrong in the past for karma wanting to punish him like this? It would feel better if karma did take his life instead.

He loved Shintarou to the point of no returns. He might be a freak who didn't show any emotions but he couldn't hide his happiness whenever that taller male was around him. He couldn't get used to the stares of Midorima even after this many years which always led him to tons of butterflies did weird things in his stomach. Since their days of middle school, Tetsuya had his eyes only for Midorima. Sure, they were not the best partners like Aomine and Tetsuya or get along outside the court like with Murasakibara. And they didn't clearly have times to discuss different things like he and Akashi and they definitely didn't have PDA like he was with Kise. But everyone who was observant enough could tell those sparkles in Tetsuya's eyes whenever those blue seas spotted the green haired man. He knew he was whipped hard. But what could he do? His stupid heart was content with just seeing the elder's happy face though the elder was also disliked of showing expressions. But one pleased look was enough to lighten Tetsuya's life for days. He surely was whipped.

Tetsuya covered his mouth and swallowed the upcoming lump in his throat when emotions washed over him. He was expressionless but that led him to be more emotional than normal human beings. It was such a wonder he didn't die yet. Though he succeeded in stopping the noise, he failed miserably in controlling his tears. Those droplets just wouldn't stop no matter how many times he wiped away. Fearing he might wake the elder up, Tetsuya quickly turned away to face the wall instead. He could hear a soft groan and the pair of hands tightened around his waist.

**_He will come back to me right? If I can be patient enough, he will turn his heart towards me again right?_**

Thousands of questions ran through his head and mind. He was exhausted, mentally and both physically. Gosh, how much he wished to be asleep forever? He seriously needed a long rest for both mind and body.

_**I am so tired. Shin kun, I am so tired**._ He was finally greeted by the world of darkness.

* * *

><p>So this is my first ever fic on this site. I have been fallen in love with kurobasu recently and gosh I just can't hold myself from shipping kuroko with every male. And midokuro is one of my favourites (well, I love all parings that contain kuroko tbh)<p>

And so I decided to write about them. I don't know if this will suit your taste Please bear with my lack of vocabs and grammatical errors since English isn't really my mother tongue. Anyway, please feel free to correct my mistakes. Favourites, follows and reviews are all highly appreciated. (actually, I am already grateful for willing to spend your precious time on this one.)

I would love to it if you guys would drop some love for this paring. Gosh I am nervous xD lol I dun know what to write anymore. ahem ahem, I will just wrap this up here. And I would love to chat with you guys too. My message box is always opened for you guys. :3

Then, till next time -bow like a gentleman and swoop- (I am a girl. pls dun get wrong xD)


	2. Chapter 2

I have reread the previous chapter and oh my kami-sama, it was so horrible.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an eternity, Midorima finally woke up from his slumber with a groan. The space beside him was already empty and ice cold indicating the other person had already left long ago. He grudgingly pushed himself up while reaching to his glasses. Yawning, he saw that it was almost two in the afternoon, he must have been really exhausted for being able to sleep that long, he concluded. After all, Midorima never slept more than six hours a day – it was worse lately since he came back late and also left early.<p>

He slightly believed that sleeping that much could just waste your time, which was completely opposite of Tetsuya when the other male was obviously not a morning person or early riser. Even though it was like that, he could sense that Tetsuya had been trying to change his sleeping patterns in order to match up with Shintarou's. But it was still a futile. He still couldn't rise when Midorima left in the morning even so he could wait for the comeback of emerald haired man. Please, it was clear that the petite male was deprived of sleep lately due to his dark circles around the eyes. He made a mental note to make the smaller one sleep earlier.

His attention fell upon a piece of paper sticking under his cell.

**_Shin kun, I am out for the ingredients we might need later for our celebration. I have already prepared lunch for you and put them in the fridge. Please do sure to warm them up before you consume._**

**_-Tetsuya_**

It was his job to do shopping in the first place but Tetsuya was a step faster than him. He sighed before he headed to the bathroom to clean himself first. After refreshing, he went downstairs to have his breakfast-lunch. He found the neatly placed utensils along with the newspaper and his today's lucky item, a baby blue handkerchief, it somehow reminded him of Tetsuya. He needed to bring it everywhere throughout the day since today, Cancer ranked last for the luck. He couldn't help but praise his husband for being this considerable. He was indeed lucky to have Tetsuya after all and he had no doubt that the rest of the human population would agree with him too.

He ate his warmed up pasta which Tetsuya made for him, scanning through the articles in the front page of the newspaper at the same time. He would surely get nagged if the other male was here for not focusing on his meal. It saved time so Midorima found why not. He wouldn't dare to do that if it was his father who he was eating together with though. That man was quite serious about the dining etiquettes.

After eating, he cleaned up the table and started cleaning the dishes. It was already bad enough for Tetsuya to prepare everything for his own birthday when it was Midorima who insisted doing it. He wouldn't want to trouble Tetsuya any more with the uncleaned dishes despite Tetsuya would try to snatch the work if he was here.

He somehow had to do something. It would make him a complete jerk if he was just sitting on the couch, waiting for the other to come back.(not that he wasn't one already.)

"Maybe I can do the cleaning? Yeah, I definitely can." Midorima pushed his glasses up while stuffing his blue handkerchief into his pocket and began preparing for the cleaning up. A midorima could do anything and everything told you. Tying a white cloth on his head and wearing a white apron with a duster in his hand, he was more than ready to start the operation "Make Tetsuya surprised".

"Well, bring it on." Determined Midorima Shintarou finally entered the war zone.

The green haired man could finally understand why Tetsuya looked like he was going to pass out whenever he finished dusting the ceiling. It was such an easy task for Midorima. All he needed to do was to extend his hand and "ta da", the dust was all gone. But he knew what it would be like for Tetsuya whose height was umm below average for an adult male. Of course, he wouldn't voice it out loud. He knew how much Tetsuya hated to be called small, short and cute. Those adjectives are definitely taboo words not to use against the smaller, he meant, Tetsuya.

"I have to always help him in this area." Shintarou reminded himself while continuing the work.

After about thirty minutes, he was almost done with everything and now, doing the last one which was walking around the living room with a vacuum cleaner. He smiled slightly when everything went well according to his plan. When he was lost in his thought, he heard the doorbell rang.

"Who might it be at this time?" He quickly turned off the vacuum cleaner and jogged off to the door to welcome the guest. But the sight in front of him made him to go speechless. The.. the person was-

"Shin chan!" Midorima was tackled to the ground by a raven haired male who was a little shorter than him. The green haired man secured the waist of the intruder worrying that he might get hurt but not without a frown on his face.

"Ta..Takao, what are you doing here? Wait, how did you know my house?" Midorima asked while pushing the smaller male up a little to make a space between them.

The Takao named man beamed happily like a small kid who got his favourite candy. "I miss Shin chan and I am worried about you. You didn't pick up your phone when I called you this morning nor did you reply my messages, so." The black haired man said with a small face with sadness evident upon his face.

"Oh! And about your address, I went to your hospital and asked one of the nurses there. Wah! She was so nice. She told me right away when I said I had an important case to discuss with you." He exclaimed enthusiastically, nearly bouncing on Midorima.

Midorima sighed, feeling a headache already crawling towards his head and he made sure to get the name of that nurse who easily sold him out. Please, what if a dangerous criminal came and asked for that, saying 'oh we do have really important cases to have to talk with Midorima face to face.'? He seriously had to warn all those females at the hospital not to do like that reckless kind of act never ever again. Now, another big problem lied in front of him. He put on his most serious face and glared at the male on top of him causing the latter to flinch under his stare.

"S-Shin chan?"

"Seriously Takao, what are you thinking? Do you think you can come whenever you want? And without a proper reason! Think before you act, will you? What if it was not me who opened the door right now? What if it was Tetsuya? What are you planning to answer when he asks our relationship? You know that he knows all of my acquaintances. You are going to tell the truth? Just what you are thinking Takao? I was expecting you to act more like your age. You are twenty five for god's sake. Will you ever stop thinking and behaving like five?!" Midorima ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration after his outburst. But he hindered midway when he noticed the other male's figure shaking a little. Might that be- oh not this one. He was terrible with crying people.

"I..I am s..sorry, S..Shin chan. I..I just missed y..you so much. You..you weren't answering your phone though you t..told me that today..is your day off. You p..promised that we will go and w..watch movie to..together. I..thought something bad..happened to you." Takao spoke between sobs and hiccups and tears. He ridiculously looked like a five now. God, what did Midorima do in his past life to fall for this idiot?

"I..I know that I am r..ridiculous and childish and stupid and idiotic and and and idiot!" Great, now he even forgot how to construct a proper sentence. Midorima felt two hands clutching onto his front apron. (he hadn't taken off his cleaning attire yet.) "B..but S..Shin chan, please don't leave me. I..I won't do like this ever again. I..promise." Now, the crying got worse. Midorima looked at the other softly and felt guilty for his outburst when it was him who forgot his promise. What an idiot to worry about this nonsense thing.

He pulled the crying man into his hug while letting the latter to rest his face on his shoulder. "There there, d..don't cry anymore. Idiot! What are you worrying for nothing? I..I was just frustrated over your reckless acts. You can't survive in the society like this! I..I am not leaving anywhere." Midorima awkwardly patted Takao's back while drawing soothing patterns absentmindedly. God, he seriously sucked with weeping creatures.

Takao beamed again when he heard the words. He nodded vigorously while looking at Midorima through his tears. "I promise. Shin chan, I will never do like this again."

Midorima smiled a little while helping them to get up and closed the front door. He couldn't believe that he let his whole neighborhood heard about this event. He just hoped they didn't. He would be dead for sure if those old nosy women who were his neighbors told Tetsuya. After all, women were very very very nosy. Then, he remembered. Tetsuya. His heart sank. What was he going to do now?

"Takao, you go back first today. I will contact you later. I got an appointment at the last minute. For movie, let's postpone it for a while, ok?" He saw Takao's face fell. He sighed again while taking Takao's face in his hands softly. Seriously, this was already nth time of him sighing. Today really was the worst day for Cancer.

"Hey, I am sorry okay? I will make it up to you next time. I promise." He could see the sad face lit up again. It really amused Midorima how a person's face could change into several expressions in a blink of eyes which was completely opposite to Tetsuya. Back then, he was also amused by Tetsuya's ever stoic face….. Seriously?! What was wrong with him?! Why was he comparing the two?! Tetsuya was Tetsuya and Takao was Takao! You moron!

He felt a pair of lips between his eyes and looked at Takao questioningly. "Shin chan is frowning again. And that is not good." Takao said while smiling like a sun again.

"And okay Shin chan, I will go back first. But before that, can I just stay fifteen more minutes? Please? I want to stay with you as much as I can." Midorima swallowed down his rejection when he saw those pleading eyes. He couldn't resist that and Takao knew it really pretty well. That sly brat. Fifteen minutes wouldn't hurt right? Tetsuya won't come back this quickly after all. He reassured himself and kissed the shorter male on lips. "I can't win you huh?" And Takao tackled him down again when he knew he succeeded in persuading. Good thing, they fell onto the coach.

* * *

><p>It was really tiring to shop alone after all. He could have waited Midorima to go with him. Now that he had to carry all those heavy bags with him. Tetsuya thought while glancing at the bags which were piling under his feet. Thanks god that he was already in the elevator of their apartment building now. He wouldn't need to walk that long. But even so, he didn't really have a heart to let Midorima to carry for him. He knew that Midorima was always dead tired due to his work. Sometimes he wished Midorima could let himself cut some slacks. But knowing his husband, it would never happen. The green haired man was as stubborn as a mull after all. He smiled a little at the thought of his husband who always dedicated his all into his work.<p>

"Ding Dong." The teal haired man stopped thinking when the elevator stopped at 3rd floor. He quickly gathered the bags and got out of it before it closed again. "I made it."

Tetsuya planned to knock but stopped when he was not sure if Midorima was already awake or not. "I better not disturb him." So he fumbled with his own key and got into the house with several bags and muttered a quiet "tadaima".

He found a foreign pair of sneakers at the doorway, nearly placed beside Midorima's. He frowned while rethinking any sort of guests that would explain this situation. He decided to just go in and check when he couldn't think of anyone.

"Shin-" The bluenet halted in his actions when he heard a person moaning faintly. It was definitely a stranger's voice. His mind was running extra million miles trying to figure out what that was exactly. Maybe Shin kun was just watching television? He couldn't blindly blame himself that he was just hearing hallucinations because he knew clearly that it wasn't just a mere dilemma he was feeling.

He tried to move his body which was already frozen. He had to. He needed to move. The teal haired boy slowly walked through the aisle and turned to the left which was the living room. If his heart was thumping loudly in his ribcage a while ago, he could sure that it already died right now. Maybe this time, he wanted to tell himself that he was just seeing hallucinations after walking too long under the sun. He must be really tired for seeing things like this. But a part of him knew that was it. It was all. It was the end. He felt like a soulless person while standing in front of the tangled figures on the couch who on top was his Shin kun, kissing the life out of the another man's neck who was under the green haired man, moaning, urging to do more. Like a string cut off by a pair of scissors, Tetsuya's inner self finally collapsed.

"Bang!" Midorima was startled by the sudden noise while he assumed Takao was also like that when the smaller male clutched onto him tighter. He widened his eyes praying not to be Tetsuya who did this while snapping his neck quickly towards the source of the sound. Kami-sama didn't grunt his wish. The pale, small man was standing in front of them with head lowered, looking about to collapse any second with things he had bought scattered around the floor.

Midorima never felt this scared in his life before. He messed this up. He screwed this up. He knew it was over. Tetsuya looked broken and crushed even if he couldn't see the younger's face. Although the bluenet wasn't moving, he was feeling as if the distance between them was drawing further and further.

_Grab onto Tetsuya_.

His mind was chanting.

_Please._

His mind was pleading.

_Please do something._

His mind was begging.

_Midorima! Do something!_

He quickly stood up and extended one hand towards Tetsuya. "Tetsuya.." Midorima felt as if his heart was pierced by a chisel. Tetsuya took a step back. Tetsuya rejected him..for the first time.

"S-Shin chan" Takao tugged his shirt from behind. Midorima knew that he was also scared.

"Takao, go now. I..will contact you later." Takao looked reluctant to leave Midorima alone but knowing his presence would only make things worse, he quickly straightened his clothes, brought his backpack and left the house not before taking a glance at the teal haired man and he knew at the moment that he had destroyed a family. There was no way Tetsuya could recover from this. His heart sank a little at this. Ah, was this guilt he feeling now? He finally left the house with the heaviest mind.

Now that only two of them left, Midorima sighed while taking another step to the other male only to get a retreating Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya..L..Listen to me." the teal haired man showed no reaction, only backing one step after another while head still lowered, bangs securely covering his face.

"God dammit Tetsuya! Will you stop moving away and listen to me first?!" Midorima finally strode towards the smaller male and slammed the slender body against the wall, one hand lifting the other's chin.

Midorima almost gasped out in shock. Waves of regrets buried him deep, suffocating him. Tetsuya's eyes held nothing. Only..blankness. This blankness was nothing alike to his usual blankness. It was real blankness. Midorima didn't know how to describe. Tetsuya looked like his body and soul were aloof. He was just like a doll without soul, a porcelain glass doll who was going to break just with a simple touch.

Why..why was he so selfish? Why did he commit such a sin? How dared he have a heart to hurt Tetsuya, when he, out of all people knew how much Tetsuya was vulnerable deep down and how he tried to cover that up with that façade? He should have realized this. He should have. He fucking should have.

The first ring of crystal droplets landed upon those pale cheeks. Another string followed right after but the soul was still detached. The scene shook Midorima like a hurricane. He felt so hollow in his body when he witnessed Tetsuya crying.

"W..why?"

"Why?"

"Why..did..you do..l..like this to m..e, Shin kun?" Midorima closed his eyes, trying hard not to breakdown. He tightened his grips onto those bony little shoulders, wanting to hold the little figure in his arms.

"Don't."

Midorima shocked.

"Don't touch m..me."

The taller male gritted his teeth.

"Please."

The last mere whisper took him to the ground.

"I am sorry, Tetsuya. I am sorry. I..I am sorry." Midorima chanted those words as if his life depended on him, clutching the smaller male's pants, kneeing like a sinner, fearing the things waiting for him in the future.

It was painful. It was devastating. It was burning. Right here.

Tetsuya gripped onto his shirt which lied upon his heart in order to release some pain. Just like he thought, he couldn't stand it when finally the ugly truth unfolded in front of him. He was wrong. He was pitifully wrong for expecting a happy ending. How naïve he was. He thought he would have the ending just like fairytales. How stupid he was. He thought his 'Shin kun' will get back to him. How pathetic he was.

"Will you come back to me again?"

He knew he was hopeless.

"…"

He was a disappointment.

"I..see."

He was a shame.

**_"Have you ever loved me?"_**

* * *

><p>The atmosphere was so dead. Nothing aliveness could be sensed. All the things screamed negative things. And Midorima was enhancing the feeling while sitting on the couch with his face buried deep in his hands. Tetsuya was gone. The teal haired man walked out of their apartment without a word. He didn't even let Midorima take a step to stop him. Tetsuya was really gone. Tetsuya was no longer in his life. Tetsuya left him. Tetsuya. Tetsuya. Tetsuya.<p>

The realization hit him hard. He no longer tried to conceal his emotions again. Midorima let himself cry, hands now clutching the only thing that returned to him, a golden ring with the words S and T engraved, his own one on the left ring finger, suffocating, blocking every blood to flow to his heart.

The last sentence from the vows he made on their wedding haunted him over and over,_** 'I will only let you go when deaths do apart us'**_

Today Cancer surely ranked the last.

* * *

><p>Kagami opened the door only to be shocked by his friend's pathetic form, clothes drenched from the rain that started pouring out of nowhere. He didn't even wear a pair of shoes. Kagami could see blood oozing from the pale feet. But he stopped himself from uttering a word when he saw the blue haired male's face. The taller red head pulled the smaller man into his hug, embracing tightly.<em> Finally happened huh.<em> Kagami suppressed the anger building up in his stomach. He couldn't snap at this moment, not when Kuroko needed him the most.

The urge to kill a certain someone could wait. And with that thought, Kagami tightened his arms around Tetsuya.

* * *

><p>GAAAAAAAAA! WHAT DID I JUST WRITE?! slap myself

I made Midorima a horrible horrible horrible holy bastard.

I don't hate Takao! It was just I didn't know with who I should pair Midorima up and then 'boom' and Takao appeared. T_T (I love you, Takao, please do believe me.)

Thank you all for reading.


End file.
